


当他们谈论爱情时他们在谈论什么

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *现实向半AU*RPS圈地自萌请勿上升。*非常我流，非常OOC。*和深刻内敛的题目完全不在一个水准上的傻空文。*个人认为标题有欺诈的嫌疑





	当他们谈论爱情时他们在谈论什么

**Author's Note:**

> *“如果我们什么都谈不了的话，就来谈论爱情吧。”

你知道的，某一个项目中，那些同属一个世代的、实力也大致相当的选手，彼此之间总是有些惺惺相惜却又难以亲密的感觉。强烈的竞争性让他们保持距离，巅峰的寂寞和同水准的理解感又让他们不自觉想要靠近。

所以他们常凑在一起，看似轻松地闹着，并且小心翼翼地让自己的语言在冰上打着转，避开那些在普通人看来可谓是日常交流的话题：身体、伤口、未来、努力、失败、痛苦、荣耀……

他们能够讨论的实在太少。

耳机着实是一个安全的话题，不必考虑到耳机和自己下一场比赛之间的关系，像是两个普通的沉迷其中的爱好者一样，无止境地聊着自己和对方的收藏，对还在路上的新品牌充满畅想，抱怨一下那些名声在外使用体验又不够好的机型。

然而两个人总是很难在聊到兴起的时候控制话题的走向，就像是两个人很难在彼此亲密起来的时候还控制着不去看对方的眼睛一样。

近乎不自觉地，他们开始谈论起自己。

最开始，是那些生活中的爱好，切记，不要谈到花滑。好在，尽管他们以此为职业，然而他们的生活毕竟没有单一到只能靠梦境来打发比赛和训练外的时间。

埋在被子里好不容易通关的游戏，开始发懒不太爱吃东西的宠物，喜欢的甜品店里新推出的蛋糕，因为贪看路边花束而不小心崴到的脚——等一等，这个似乎不太能提，那么，换一个话题，下周新推出的一直想看的电影续集？

手舞足蹈地表达了自己对续集的期待，不期然得到对方更为热切的回应，那些触及到两颗心脏的音乐，让人屏住呼吸的转折，让人落泪的悲剧结局。聊到兴起时不免紧紧抓住对方的手，寒冷的冰场让他们的指尖都已经有些冰凉到麻木，却仍旧可以感觉到皮肤触及时，血液流动带来的温度。略微有些干燥的触感，慢慢地，因为汗而带来一丝不惹人讨厌的黏腻。

他们有很多肢体接触，许多的拥抱，揽肩，搂腰，偶尔头碰着头，然而那些带来的充其量不过是衣料的摩擦，即便有隐隐的热度，也早就蒸发在闪光灯下。

实在让人难以想象，皮肤之间的触碰竟然能带来这样的感觉，这样的，深，仿佛对方的手指已经探入自己的心脏。

运动员的体脂率都不高，然而这改变不了人类的肢体被柔软所覆盖的事实，即便有骨骼作为支撑，那也太柔软了，他们的手指彼此陷了进去。

电影的话题已近尾声，一旦没有了语言和笑声的掩护，这些接触就会显得太过突兀，他们费尽心思地找着可以谈下去的话题，即便全世界都认为他们是通过可爱脑电波交流的，然而那些眼神间的默契并不能改变他们用以彼此交谈的词汇实在少得可怜。

最后，话题旋转着，像是失去了在火山口外徘徊的力量似的，一下子落入他们之前不自觉想要避过的话题，那也是他们最熟悉，也最不该谈论的话题。

他们开始谈论起花滑和自己。

那实在是个突兀的话题转换，我的意思是，从明天即将降温的天气一下子跳到上一次比赛中对方不算良好的状态上？任何人都应该为自己丝毫不经考虑的选择而承受尴尬沉默的代价。

然而他没有，无论他们是怎么想的，这个突兀的话题换来的是一点苦涩又释然的微笑，和指尖微微加重的力量。他轻声提起教练的建议和自己的想法，无比自然地说起那些不应为外人所知的矛盾和决绝。

作为回报，他得到了对方关于自己花滑生涯的踌躇，那些伤痛和荣耀交错的道路上对未知的恐惧，不，甚至是对已知的不可突破的极限的犹豫。

他们将无休止地谈论下去，直到他们发觉自己再也无话可谈为止。

到了那时，有人会发现他们无需话题也能十指交错了。

 

END


End file.
